


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 4. Le baiser

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Lors de leur cavale, Steve et Natasha se retrouvent à arpenter un centre commercial. Rumlow se rapproche dangereusement d'eux, et Black Widow doit alors ruser pour leur éviter d'être repérés...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 4. Le baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :)  
> ALERTE SPOILERS ! Si vous n'avez pas encore vu « Captain America: The Winter Soldier » (Le Soldat de l'Hiver), il serait préférable de ne pas lire ce texte car il révèle un des moments du film.
> 
> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Stay » de Hurts

\- Les démonstrations publiques d'affection ont tendance à mettent les gens mal à l'aise.

Sa phrase à peine finie, Natasha fondit sur ses lèvres. Steve eut à peine le temps de la voir venir que sa complice de cavale posait sa bouche sucrée sur la sienne.

Il fut alors assailli d'émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, il voulait fuir, honteux de cette « _marque d'affection_  » publique, mais de l'autre, il se sentait merveilleusement bien au contact de son amie.

Le charme fut malheureusement rompu dès qu'ils furent hors de la vue de Rumlow.

\- Toujours mal à l'aise ? se moqua Natasha.

\- Ce n'est pas l'expression que j'emploierais, marmonna Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la veille au soir, en regardant cette scène, qu'une idée lumineuse m'est venue sous la forme d'un flash. Je me suis soudainement dit, au beau milieu du film, que ce serait pas idiot d'écrire un petit truc dessus.
> 
> À la base, je pensais à un petit OS, publié tout seul, séparément de mes autres travaux, puis j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un drabble que j’inclurai dans cette série.


End file.
